


A New Low

by StopLookingHere



Series: Fifty Two Levihan Fanfictions in Fifty Two Weeks [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, hange has reached a new low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29/52: A story that starts in "F--- You!"</p><p>Hange has reached the epitome of laziness. Also, Levi's finally sick of doing the dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Low

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure crack I don't apologize in the slightest  
> also late af, I'm just going to backdate this. which will hurt the reception, but I deserve that for getting so far behind.

“Fuck you.”

The words were curt, but not undeservedly so. They carried a certain level of irritation, but it wasn’t unfamiliar to Hange. Oh, did she deserve those words.

Levi Ackerman had just walked in on Hange eating cereal, out of a Tupperwear container… with plastic wrapping on the top, and a disposable spoon from Burger King. It was the lowest of lows. The pinnacle of laziness, and the metaphorical glowing exclamation mark above Hange’s head that alerted one that she’d clearly opted not to do the dishes today. _Again._

“Fuck me, or fuck my problem solving? Because I think both of those are pretty good, and I’d rather not take that as an insult,” Hange replied, shoving another spoonful of rainbow colored loops into her mouth. She was a mess, with her hair falling out of its usual ponytail in large clumps and eyeliner from two days ago still lingering at the corners of her eyes, but she’d be damned if she didn’t get her Fruit Loops today.

“You call that problem solving?” Levi asked, shaking his head and turning on the faucet. Hange was like a child who’d somehow been shoved into an adult body and told to do adult things, and he loved her, but this was ridiculous.

She responded by eating another spoonful. “So, which one?”

Levi bit his lip, partly turned on by the idea of Hange’s lazy smokey eyes staring up at him as he maneuvered his body over her, but mostly out of irritation for her copious amount of sass. “You’re showering before we do any fucking today, so that leaves one answer for you.”

“At least you don’t have to wash this dish,” she said somewhat sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m not filling this sink for myself, Hange.”

She sighed, rising from the couch with the empty bowl and spoon in one hand and the box of Fruit Loops in the other in an exaggeratedly tired manner. She moved at the rate of a garden snail, with Levi watching her with crossed arms the entire way. Finally, she plunged her hands into the dishwater, grabbed the sponge, and began to scrub at the pile of plates on the counter next to her.

“Thank you,” Levi said after determining that she wasn’t going to do just one or two. “I’ll dry.”

“For the clean freak you are, why didn’t you just do these yourself?” She asked halfway through. They’d been standing there for fifteen minutes, sipping cups of tea between dishes.

He paused, setting the green towel he was using to dry down. “We’re both so busy lately and we don’t get much time together anymore,” he admits.

Hange blinked, then slowly shut off the water faucet and turned to face Levi. He looked exhausted, really. There were dark bags under his eyes and his inky hair fell flat against his forehead. He didn’t look like he wanted to be standing at the sink washing dishes; he looked like he wanted to be in bed sleeping away the stresses of life.

“There’s no excuse,” Hange admits quietly, letting their lips meet for a moment. “Dishes aren’t very romantic, though.”

“They’re romantic to me,” Levi defended.


End file.
